Slammy Awards
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: What happens when Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Jessica all go to the 2014 WWE Slammy Awards. Will someone win some awards for their performances or Will they go home empty handed. This story kinda goes with the story called Training Bet, Which you can find in my Story List.


Slammy Awards (one-shot)

"Welcome to a special edition of Monday Night Raw", Jessica heard Michael Cole say as she was sitting back stage getting her hair and makeup done for her upcoming match against Nikki Bella. "So, are you excited about being nominated in the Divas category, tonight?", Sandra asked as she was applying Jessica's make-up so it matched her outfit. Jessica had decided to go with a pair of black short shorts and a black bra-type shirt, with fishnets and a pair of black high top sneakers. She wore a pair of black gloves with the fingers exposed, so she could show off the ring that Seth Rollins gave her, after she won the WWE Divas Title a couple months ago. Jessica's long dark brown hair was brushed back but cascade down her back and around her shoulders. Jessica took a deep breath and said, "Sandra, deep down I hope I win the award for favorite Diva, because I deserve it more than anyone. I actually fight you know?" Sandra nodded her head and Jessica opened her eyes, as she felt Sandra was done with her eyes. "But I don't know. Maybe the fans will vote for someone who is on the show, Total Divas". Sandra rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Jessica got super happy when she heard her fiance's music come on. As Jessica sat there Sandra said, You are one lucky woman. Any girl would fight to be you and the center of Seth Rollin's world. You know how many girls would love to have him?", Sandra laughed. Jessica joined her and said, "Yeah, I am lucky".

Jessica sat in the makeup chair and watched her fiancé kick Dolph Ziggler's butt. After the match, Seth Green came out and announced the nominees and winner of the "Most Shocking Event of 2014". Sting won and jessica thought that Seth deserved it after what he did to the Shield. Jessica watched as Seth got out of the ring, walked over to Seth Green, and took the award away from him. Jessica covered her mouth and laughed as Seth look funny taking the award and getting mad that Sting won. Sandra said, "Your guy is nuts". Jessica turned around and looked at Sandra and smiled and said, Yes he is, but I love him". Once Seth grabbed the award, he walked back stage with J & J Security. Following behind him. Sandra looked at Jessica as she finished spraying hairspray, in her hair. "OK sweetie, you're all set to go". Jessica smiled as she got off the makeup chair and turned to hug Sandra. "Thanks, Sandra". Sandra replied that she was welcome and told her to go out there and show the divas that she deserve the award. Jessica smiled as she looked herself in the mirror and then went off to find Seth.

Jessica walked around the back of the arena for about 10 minutes and found Seth still in his black wrestling gear, with a towel around his neck, talking to Roman who was sitting on a black storage box. Since he wasn't there "officially", he wore dark blue jeans, his Roman Reigns tank top, and a black leather jacket. Jessica couldn't help but think he looked hot. You see, a couple of months ago Seth, Rebecca and Roman had a three-some, in the training center, in Florida. So after that day, the three of them kept flirting with each other and deep down Jessica wished one day they could have a three some again. Jessica walked over to Seth and lightly tapped Seth's shoulder. As he turned around, he saw Jessica standing there in her wrestling gear. "Wow baby.", was all Seth said because he was literally speechless. "I love the new outfit. It looks really... Hot". Jessica blushed and saw that Roman was staring at her. "Thanks babe", Jessica said as she kissed Seth's lips and then hugged Roman. "I got the idea from my best-bud, Paige". Seth commented that Jessica definitely wore it better then Paige. "It looks better on you", he said as Jessica smacked his abs. "Thanks. I guess I just have to get used to this outfit because it's different then what I usually wear", she said

Roman was smiling and she knew he was checking her out. "So, Roman what brings you around? I thought you weren't cleared yet". "I'm not baby girl, but I came to visit Seth here and help him set up a gift for someone". "Oh, a gift?" Jessica got excited, "Is the gift for me?" Roman looked at her and then back at Seth. Seth was shaking his head as to say, "don't say anything". Roman saw the look on Seth's face and he said, "Sorry baby girl not this time". "Oh, ok", Jessica said as she felt a little sad. "Hey Jessica, you're award category is next", John, one of the producers said. "Ok. I'm coming. Thanks", she said as she started to leave but then stopped when she heard Seth yell, "Hey, Toots. Wait for me". Jessica turned around and grabbed his hand, as they both walked over to where the cameras were set up in the back, When they got there, they saw Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, and Trinity. Jessica stood by her friend Brie, while Seth stood against the wall. He was watching the girls stand there as they waited to see who won diva of the year. Jerry the King Lawler came out and played the "Divas Video Montage". The fans cheered for their favorites and then they showed the Divas waiting, backstage.

Jerry Lawler opened the envelope and read the winning name. "And the winner of tonight's DIVA OF THE YEAR SLAMMY AWARD is Jessica Lee". Jessica covered her mouth and walked around all the cameras and out to the stage, where she received a hug from "The King". She went to the podium and gave her speech. She thanked the fans for all their support, Seth and The Shield for helping her get where she was, and then she said, "One last thing before I go. I hope the other divas see that if you really do wrestle and care about your performance, you will get this award like I did. You don't need to be on TV show, to win this award" She then offered thanks one more time and headed backstage with her trophy in hand. Seth walked over to her and picked her up. "Congrats, baby", Seth said as he kissed her lips and put her back on the ground. "I'm so happy that I finally won. I worked so hard for this, you know?" Seth look at her and wiped her tear filled eyes. "I know you have baby. See hard work pays off". Jessica looked at Seth, as she rested her cheek in his hand and thanked him. Jessica said, "I have to go and talk to Nikki about our match and then get warmed up. I will catch up with you soon". Before she left, she kissed Seth and walked off. After a little bit, Roman had received the trophy for "Superstar of the Year" and Seth won for "Anti-gravity Moment", for when he did his dive off the balcony during "PAYBACK", earlier in the year.

Jessica wanted to find Seth and Roman, but when she was walking around she couldn't find them anywhere. Jessica knew time was running out, so she made her way to the gorilla and waited for her match with Nikki, to start. Jessica stood there as her theme music played and she went out, waving to the crowd. She soon forgot about Roman and Seth, as she and Nikki went all out, balls to the walls, during their match. Jessica performed her "high-Rope finisher, as she jumped off the top rope and landed on Nikki, pining her but Nikki kicked out. Then, Jessica did her curb stomp and pinned Nikki for the win. Jessica got up and did her victory dance and then she walked out of the ring and up to the ramp, and behind the gorilla. Once she was backstage, she looked for Seth, but didn't see him. Instead she saw Jamie and Joey (a.k.a. J & J Security) standing there. "Hey, Jessica", Jamie said as she asked where Seth was. "Well, my dear Jessica, Seth asked we meet you here and bring you to him". Jessica gave him a raised eyebrow look and said ok. Joey told Jessica to follow him and Jamie, down the hall, towards the back side of the arena. There were no WWE crew members or even arena staff around and this didn't settle too well with Jessica.

Jessica asked if they were going the right way and Jamie reassured her that they were. Jamie stopped and told Jessica to stay where she was. "Uh, guys? I don't like it here. Are you going to leave me alone here?", she asked as the two men walked away. Just as the two men walked away, a voice came up behind her and said, "I don't think so", as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and warm breath on her right ear that whispered, "You're not alone baby". Jessica knew that voice and turned around to see her fiancé, Seth Rollins, standing there. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Baby you had me worried when I couldn't find you earlier". Seth laughed and said, "I had to sneak away so I can set up your gift". "My gift?" Jessica said as she smiled. That's when it hit her and she knew earlier, when she saw Roman and Seth talking, that the gift they were talking about was for her. Seth saw Jamie and Joey at the end of the hall. "Ok boys, thanks for bringing her". They waved and walked away. "Follow me, sweet cheeks", Seth whispered to her, as he took her hand and led her to a dark room, down the hall. "How did you find this room baby?", Jessica asked. Seth smiled and said that he had connections, as he opened a door that said, "DO NOT ENTER"

When Jessica walked in the room, it was dark and only had a few candles burning. Jessica got a little nervous until she heard Seth lock the door and then turn on the light. When he did this, Jessica saw Roman sitting on the couch, wearing only his jeans. Jessica turned to Seth and said, in shy voice, "Baby what's going on?" "This is a little surprise for you. It's our way of saying congratulations for getting the divas title and winning the divas award". Jessica kissed him and said thanks but was still curious as to why Roman was there. Seth slid his arms around Jessica, as Roman got up and said, "I'm here because the three of us had such a great time, during that steamy love-making session, that we wanna do it again". Jessica blushed as Roman got off the couch and walked over to Rebecca, who was wrapped in Seth arms, with her back pressed against Seth's bare chest. Roman walked over and put his warm hands on her cheeks and winked at Seth. Jessica's breathe got caught as she heard Seth whisper, "Relax and enjoy it, sweet cheeks". Jessica shook her head, as she felt roman put his warm lips onto hers and soon he was licking her bottom lip for entrance. Jessica moaned as she let him in. Jessica missed his lips and touch on her skin. As she was enjoying Roman, she felt Seth move his lips to her neck and down her back, as his hands where undoing her wrestling top.

Jessica could feel that Seth was getting hard as he was grinding himself into her. Roman's hands removed her top and as he let go of her lips, he moved down to her breast and started to massage them and kiss them. Seth's hand moved to the front of her shorts. He put his hand inside her shorts and felt her clit getting wet. "Well someone is getting wet", Seth said. Roman looked into Jessica's eyes and gave her a smirk. Jessica knew he had a wicked plan. "Baby girl, come over here with me", he said as Seth let go of Jessica. Roman led her to the couch and told her to sit down. Jessica did as she was told and then Roman kneeled down on the floor, in front of her. Roman smiled as he put both his hands on her waist and pulled down her black shorts. He threw her shorts to the corner, where her top was, and where Seth just thrown his black wrestling pants. Jessica watched what Roman was doing to her and then looked over to see Seth's naked body, stand on the leather couch. He had his hard cock, poised right at her mouth. Jessica wrapped her hand around Seth's cock and started to rub it. Seth started to moan, due to what Jessica was doing to him, but soon Jessica stopped when she felt Roman's hands rip her fishnets and stick his tongue into her clit, which made Jessica move a little on the couch. Jessica started to moan and call Roman's name, which caused Seth to put his hand, on the back of her head, and make her suck his hard-as-a-rock cock.

As Seth was watching Jessica suck him off and Roman eating her out, he let out a soft moan, at the site before him. Jessica let go of Seth, as Roman found her spot and sent her over the edge. "YES…Right there, Roman", as he stuck his fingers and tongue inside her hot core. "OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING...DON'T STOP", she said as she released her sweet juices into Roman's mouth. Roman finished cleaning her up and said, "Wow, baby girl. You taste so good". Jessica blushed and then looked at Seth and said "Your turn baby". Seth sat on the couch and Jessica bent down, sticking her ass up in the air. Jessica took Seth and started to give him the best blow job ever. Seth was enjoying this so much that he didn't want her to stop. Soon he felt the sting in his stomach and told her that she needed to stop, before he came. Jessica laughed as she ignored his pleas and continued. Seth painfully pulled her mouth off his member, as Jessica laughed. "Hey, that's not funny. I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum with you", he said. Jessica smiled and then Roman spoke up and said that he didn't think she believed him. Seth said, "Maybe she needs to be punished".

Jessica turned to look at Roman as he smirked at Seth. Before Jessica could answer, Seth pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him as he slid inside and started to fuck her. She was moaning and kissing Seth, until she saw Roman come near her, with his thick, hard cock. As Seth continued fucking her, she bent over and took Roman's cock, in her mouth. The feelings and views that the trio had, brought them all close to their releases. Jessica said she was about to cum, but Seth slowed his movements causing her mind to start going crazy. Seth bent his head back against the couch, as he moaned out loud, "OH GOD, Jessica. I'm Cumming". Jessica stopped her movements on Roman and kissed Seth, as she began to shake from her intense orgasm. As they both came, they slowly came down from their orgasmic high and that's when she saw Roman, on the floor. Jessica climbed on Roman, reverse cow-girl style, and rode him hard. Seth got up and told her that she was going to pay for teasing Roman and just as he said that Roman began to moan and tell her how great she was. Roman grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard and fast, into her already wet and slick pussy. Jessica wasn't sure if she had another orgasm in her, but soon Roman had her screaming his name as he emptied his sweet, Samoan seed inside her. "Wow, baby-girl. That was intense", he said as came down from his high. The trio laid there, on the floor, kissing and just fooling around. Jessica remarked that she felt blessed to be with her two best friends and that she loved being the middle of their "creamy cookie". Seth kissed Jessica and that's when he saw the tears, in her eyes. "Baby, we didn't hurt you did we", he asked. Jessica shook her head no and said, "These are happy tears". Seth remarked that this awards show was a lot better than last year and Roman agreed as he got up and got dressed. Soon all three of them where dressed and walking back to the arena, so they could head to the hotel. As they got to the car, Seth replied, "Oh, by the way, sweet cheeks. Don't forget you and me still have some more celebrating to do, at the hotel". Jessica looked at him and soon realized that it was going to be a long night, for her and Seth.


End file.
